


When everythings been taken but your love still stands

by Sugarplum3345



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Bridge - Freeform, F/M, Love, Romance, Sadness, Tessa - Freeform, Will - Freeform, Winter, jem - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarplum3345/pseuds/Sugarplum3345
Summary: Jem plans to confess his feelings to Tessa. One-Shot.“The boy never cried again, and he never forgot what he'd learned: that to love is to destroy, and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed.”― Cassandra Clare, City of Bones





	When everythings been taken but your love still stands

Nervous, excited, scared, out of control. James didn't know what to do. His muscles were tense and his heart was nervously beating. He’d called Tessa and asked to meet her on the bridge. Their special place. He’d planned to tell her, now. Right when he saw her, after they got past the friendly greeting no longer needed after so many years of friendship. She appeared, only thirty feet away from him, preparing to cross the busy London street. Time seemed to slow down, a sea of molasses and second thoughts and doubts. Finally she crossed and came to lean against the smooth black metal of the bridge with a smile on her face. Practically glowing. James breathed. In for seven beats, hold for two, and out for eleven. He did this five times, earning a suspicious look from Tessa. James prepared himself. Prepared to tell this beautiful women his innermost thoughts and feelings. He plunged.  
“Tessa…”

James inhaled the salty sea air unconfidently. Tessa stood there on the bridge; a contrast of spring colors and the black of the bridge. He caught her eye with his own, a sense of heavy dread creeping up his stomach and weighing down his heart. He’d only said three words ‘I love you’ and she’d yet to respond. She looked sad, her gentle face dark. They stood there, on that bridge for a long time. An uninvited chill took company with the sea spray. He’d only just noticed, didn't know how he missed it really. It was modest and sweet and gentle, suited her perfectly. It didn't weigh down her hand, it glowed with pre-marital bliss that James had marred. Tessa’s mouth opened hesitantly,  
“I’m...getting married James.”  
The crushing weight of unrequited affection leaned on James dangerously. He simply nodded and walked away quickly, ducking his head, silver hair hiding his freshly tearstained face. Tessa stood on the bridge watching him go. If only… she thought as tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to let loose.

James turned his head, briefly glancing out the tall bay window of the chapel. Though he merely glanced, the sight was overwhelming. Streamers and flowers and cake. Frilly dresses and uncomfortable suits. This composed the world outside the window. With a quiet sigh he turns away, absently running violinist fingers through silver hair. He wasn't...frustrated. Not exactly. He felt more of an unprecedented sadness. Today was bittersweet. A day of fun and celebration. But apparently, James thought sullenly, not for me. Almost silently, but not quite, Tessa pushed open the large oak chapel doors, adorned with flowers and lace and other pretty things, she looked sadly at James. He turned, smoothly, gracefully. Beautiful. She caught his eyes with her own. They stood comfortably, in a mutual understanding of a sad situation that he couldn’t change and one she didn't want to. Tessa and James don't need words to communicate. She knew, but she couldn't change it, not really. Not without hurting anyone. He was the strongest, the bravest, the gentlest, the kindest. But he wasn't meant to be happy. At least not today.


End file.
